Love Is A Beautiful Pain
by nopa07
Summary: "Tapi kehangatan didalam tangan saya dan kenangan musim panas ini akan terus berlanjut di hati saya." VSuga, VGa, TaeMin, TaeGi, BTS. [Oneshoot]


**Author** : Hunhun

 **Title** : Love Is A Beautiful Pain

 **Genre** : Hurt, Comfort, Sad, Romance

 **Length** : Oneshoot

 **Main Cast** : TaeGi / VSuga

 **Support Cast** : All member BTS / Bangtan boys

Hai, author kembali lagi dengan pair mereka berdua. Sepertinya banyak peminatnya bila aku perhatikan /termasuk author/ aku terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu anime yang kudengar, that's sounds great. Dan juga dari bonvoyage season 2 mereta. Jika cerita agak sedikit terburu-buru, Mianhaee… karena ini aku buat hanya dalam 4 jam saja. But Thanks ya semuanya yang sudah mendukungku, siapapun itu gomawo / heheheh... so, happy reading :D

 **.**

 **.**

 **NB :** **This story is mine and all cast belongs**

 **to their parents & the company**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung bergerak gusar diatas kasurnya, dirinya sedari tadi tidak dapat menutup matanya entah kenapa. Padahal malam semakin larut, dan keesokan harinya jadwal mereka cukup padat. Lengannya digunakan sebagai topangan kepalanya, Taehyung menatap kosong kearah langit-langit kamar. Ia mengangkat jemari tangan yang satunya, seakan mencoba untuk menyentuh langit kamar. "Namjoon _hyung_." Panggilnya ke arah seberang sana. Namjoon yang _roommat_ enya tidak menghiraukan panggilannya tersebut. Taehyung mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur, lalu mengintip ke arah tempat tidur Namjoon. Tampaknya Namjoon telah tertidur pulas, Taehyung pun mengurungkan niatnya dan mulai bangkit berdiri menuju dapur. Segelas susu coklat nampaknya ide yang bagus untuk membatunya tertidur nanti. Beberapa langkah lagi mencapai dapur, dirinya terhenti didepan pintu berlapis kayu tersebut. Dirinya memandang sejenak pintu tersebut, ia sudah dapat menduga bahwa seseorang belum terlelap ketika melihat sedikit cahaya di cela bawah pintu. Taehyung kembali melangkahkan jenjang kakinya ke tujuan utamanya.

Taehyung yang telah usai membuat susu tersebut, meminumnya dalam beberapa teguk. Kini ia kembali membuat satu lagi untuk dibawa. Ia merapikan gelas bekas yang ia pakai, lalu membawa segelas susu coklat hangat dalam genggamannya. Taehyung kini telah berada didepan pintu yang sebelumnya sempat membuat ia berhenti.

 **Tok.. Tok..**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar cukup keras namun tidak ada balasan seorang pun dari dalam. " _Hyung_ , aku masuk _ne_?" ucapnya sembari membuka pintu tersebut. Taehyung mengelahkan nafasnya pelan, dirinya menutup pintu tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya ke tempatnya. Ia kini tengah berada diruang _studio_ milik sang _rapper_ dan juga _producer_ dalam _group_ mereka (BTS). Suga a.k.a Min Yoongi tidak menyadari kehadiran Taehyung dibelakangnya, dirinya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya. Taehyung entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali memperhatikan Yoongi dari kejauhan. Ada sesuatu yang berbicara dari lubuk hatinya terdalam, namun dirinya tidak mampu mengutarakanya keluar. Sorotan matanya yang sendu terus tecetak diwajahnya. Helaan nafas beratnya keluar begitu saja, ia pun memajukan tangannya untuk menaruh segelas susu tersebut diatas meja.

Yoongi tersentak kaget sesaat merasakan hentakan pelan diatas mejanya. Ia melepaskan _headset_ nya, lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, "Taehyung?" Serunya. "Sejak kapan?" Ucapnya lagi. Taehyung memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana _training_ nya, "Belum lama." Ucapnya. Yoongi hanya memberikan anggukan kecil, "Susu?" Tanyanya sembari menunjuk kearah gelas tersebut. Taehyung tertawa canggung sembari mengusap leher belakangnya, "Itu buat _hyung_." Ucapnya.

"Untukku? Kenapa harus susu, setidaknya kamu buatkan _hyung_ kopi."

" _Hyung_ terlalu _addict_ dengan _caffeine_ , itu tidak baik bagi tubuhmu." Ucap Taehyung, bola matanya berputar malas. "Minumlah itu sebagai pengganti kopimu." Ucapnya lagi.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, lalu mengambil gelas tersebut dan meminumnya seteguk yang kemudian ditaruhnya kembali. "Gomawo, Taehyung-ie." Ucapnya sembari tersenyum simpul. Taehyung mengerjapkan kedua matanya, dirinya terlihat sedikit terkejut entah mengapa. Ia berdehem sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasih darinya. "Aku keluar dulu _hyung_." Pamitnya dan dibalas anggukkan kepala Yoongi. Ketika tangannya telah memutar kenop pintu, Taehyung memberhentikan pergerakannya. Ia berbalik menghadap punggungnya, "Yoongi hyung." Panggilnya pelan. Yoongi memutarkan kursi putarnya menghadap kearah Taehyung, " _Ne_?" Serunya.

"Mmm…" Taehyung bergumam cukup lama sedangkan Yoongi menunggunya dengan sabar. "Apa bila aku disini, akankah mengganggu pekerjaan _hyung_?" Tanyanya ragu. Yoongi tersenyum tipis, "Tidak juga, duduklah. Aku tidak melarangnya." Ucapnya.

"Jika disamping _hyung_ , apa bisa?"

"Mmm… _ne_." Setelah mendapat ijin dari Yoongi, Taehyung pun menarik salah satu kursi di ruangan _studio_ kerja tersebut. Taehyung duduk dengan tenang disamping Yoongi yang kini kembali kedunianya. Sudah hampir satu jam berlalu, namun Taehyung masih setia disana. Dirinya terus memandangi wajah Yoongi dari samping tanpa rasa bosan sedikitpun. Jika boleh jujur, sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya walau itu pun dari kejauhan. Yoongi yang sebenarnya tahu arah pandangan Taehyung kemana hanya membiarkannya begitu saja. Bila dikatakan dirinya merasa risih pun juga tidak, hanya saja ada yang berbeda dari pandangan Taehyung. Tatapannya seakan berbicara dengannya namun tidak tersampaikan dengan ucapannya. Yoongi meletakan penanya diatas buku notenya, lalu melipat jemari tangannya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak ada." Balasnya.

"Sungguh? Jika ada, katakan saja."

"Bila ada pun... _hyung_ tahu jika kita akan selalu berbeda pendapat, bukan?"

"Aku tahu itu, hanya saja…" Ucapan Yoongi terjeda untuk beberapa saat. Ia mengambil tangan Taehyung, lalu mengenggamnya lembut. "Kita bisa melakukan ini lagi… selama lima menit untuk menetralkannya kembali." Ucapnya. Taehyung tertawa kecil yang juga diam-diam membalas genggaman tersebut.

"Bisa aku meminta satu hal lagi?" Tanya Taehyung bersungguh hati.

" _Ne_ , apa itu?"

"Untuk saat ini, boleh aku memanggilmu tanpa kata ' _hyung_ ' dibelakangnya?" Pintanya dan dibalas oleh Yoongi sebuah anggukan kepalanya, "Yoongi-a." Panggilnya. Yoongi tersenyum simpul, " _That Sounds funny_." Serunya.

" _Why_? _Don't you like it_?"

" _Nope, but it has been a long time ago since I don't hear_."

"Yoongi-a…" Panggilnya lagi, namun kali ini dengan nada lebih manja. Entah kenapa keduanya tertawa renyah, sudah lama mereka tidak melakukannya bersama. Kedua tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Tidak lagi mereka tertawa hanya saling beradu pandang penuh makna. "Yoongi-a, _are you feel okay with that_?" Pertanyaan dari Taehyung sungguh mudah untuk dicerna oleh Yoongi. Ia sudah tahu maksud dari pertanyaan tersebut, " _Why are you caring about me_?" Tanyanya.

" _After 2 years ago and up to now, I still care about you day by day_." Ucap Taehyung

" _Thanks for that, but pay more attention to him is not me anymore_."

" _But, why_? _Can't I_?"

"Taehyung-ie…" Panggil Yoongi, jemarinya meremas pelan tangan Taehyung. " _After we broke up I'm not for you anymore_." Ucapnya lagi. Taehyung tersenyum lirih, " _That's right… I know this so selfish_ _,_ _It should not to do_." Ucapnya. " _I think, it's time to let go of you. Yoongi-a… hopefully he can give more happiness than I ever gave_." Serunya lagi. Tidak kata apapun yang diucapkan oleh Yoongi, dirinya lebih memilih untuk tersenyum simpul sebagai balasannya.

Keheningan meliputi keduanya, mata keduanya seakan berkomunikasi melalui udara. Saling menyalurkan kehangatan yang sejak awal mereka lakukan dan tidak lepas sedikitpun. Tidak satupun dari mereka yang merelakan kesempatan tersebut, bisa saja mungkin tidak ada lagi kali kedua. "Taehyung-ie, bisa aku meminta sesuatu hal darimu?" Tanya Yoongi dan Taehyung hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Dari awal kita bersama, kamu tahu bila aku juga egois. _But please promise me you'll never forget me, I'd never leave_." Ucapnya dengan kesungguhan hati.

" _Yes, I promise_."

.

.

" _But this warmth in my hands and these summer_

 _memories will live on in my heart_."

.

.

 **The** **End**

 **Don't forget to comment and review :)**


End file.
